


My champion

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was told to hold on to things that matter most. <br/>Someone in his dressing room might just be the champion he needs to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My champion

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a few photos on Sauli's IG....

"I'm glad you're here" Adam smiled and pulled Sauli close by his hips. 

Sauli smiled as well, his arms automatically going around Adam's neck as he gazed into his sparkling eyes. 

"Me too" He said, "Of course I wanted to see you perform with Queen before the tour ends"

Adam cocked his eyebrow and with slow but steady steps started pushing Sauli towards the couch. 

"Yes, of course. And seeing me on the stage was definitely the only reason you wanted to come here" Adam said when the side of Sauli's leg hit the couch. 

Sauli grinned, lying down. Adam's body didn't separate from his for a second, he followed Sauli down in a flash and straddled his smaller body. 

"Sure it was. You were thinking something else?" Sauli teased, stroking Adam's sides through the thin cotton of his top. 

"Nah. I know you only came for Brian and Roger anyway" Adam said, nuzzling the crook of Sauli's neck. The familiar cologne was suddenly the best scent in the world. Being on the road is always a little tough. 

Adam's beard definitely tickled but Sauli didn't mind. He knows Adam will cling onto him in any way possible since he's here. And he really doesn't have anything against that. 

"Yes, I did. So the question is why are you lying on top of me?"

Adam's breath brushed the skin of his neck as he chuckled. Sauli felt a tender kiss on the side of his neck before Adam pulled his head up. 

"Do you want me to go away?" 

Sauli plaid like he was seriously thinking about it. Then he shook his head as no. 

"You're a good extra" He beamed, making Adam shake his head and chuckle. Sauli grinned, moving his hands from Adam's ribs to both sides of his face and grew serious, "No but seriously now,,, I missed you. I wanted to see you before you fly back home"

Adam's laughter had faded as well, his expression more soft and serious too. 

"I know. I missed you too"

Sauli smiled a little, his thumb briefly stroking over Adam's cheek before he pulled his hands away and placed them on Adam's hips. 

Adam looked longingly at Sauli for a second before he slowly pushed their lips together. 

Sauli closed his eyes automatically as well as Adam, sighing at the sweet contact they've been missing a few weeks. Since Amsterdam. 

Sauli never gets used to Adam's beard when they kiss. It tickles, it itches and it feels rough. But at the same time he sort of enjoys it. And besides, he has a stubble too so he can't really say anything. 

Adam stretched out his body, lying on top of Sauli from head to toe. He cradled Sauli's face and they both let out some soft sounds when their groins rubbed together. 

Sauli moved his hands to the small of Adam's back, pushing the hem of his top up to get his palms on the skin. Adam has such a smooth skin. 

Adam sighed, deepening the kiss by slipping in just a little bit of tongue when Sauli's hands went higher up his back. 

Sauli's fingertips pressed firmly against his skin. He could feel the muscles underneath. 

Adam moved his hips, grinding his steadily hardening cock against Sauli's. 

Sauli gasped quietly. He gently scratched Adam's back as he slid his hands lower and gripped Adam's ass. He fondled him, feeling the roundness of the muscle and flesh. 

He has to thank Adam's personal trainer. 

There was a quiet knock on the door but neither of them heard it. They were too lost in their own moment. 

"Oh don't let us bother" 

Adam pulled away from the kiss when Sauli was still sucking on his lower lip, so it caused a loud 'smoochy' sound in the awkwardly quiet room. 

Adam recognized the talker's voice as Roger's voice. Well, this is awkward. 

Sauli flushed, letting go of Adam's bottom. He and Adam exchanged a lustful yet embarrassed look when Adam pushed himself up. 

Adam cleared his throat before looking towards the door and saw his bosses stand there.

"I'm sorry, Adam. We didn't know you still had company" Brian said in his usual calm voice but Adam could see that he was doing his best to keep a poker face on. 

"And I didn't know you were coming. Did we have something planned?" Adam asked, scratching the back of his head 'cause he still felt embarrassed for getting caught to Brian and Roger. 

"No, not really. We just wanted to ask your opinion on a few things" Roger said, his smile widening when he landed his eyes on Sauli. 

"Oh geez" Adam mumled, standing up from the couch and pulled Sauli on his feet as well, "So this is Sauli. He's my... Well" He frowned, glancing at Sauli, "I don't really know"

Sauli shrugged, laughing. He didn't really know either. 

Brian and Roger came closer and shook his hand. Sauli acted normally. He's used to seeing celebrities up close but not used to see legends like Brian May and Roger Taylor right before him. 

"Nice to meet you, Sully" Brian smiled, "We've been wondering why there has been a noticable rise in Adam's mood" 

"Ha ha" Adam mocked before anyone could fill that statement with a dirtier joke, "Anyway, what you guys wanted to ask?"

"Mind if we borrow him?" Brian asked Sauli when he wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders. 

Sauli shook his head as no. He watched as Brian and Roger pulled Adam a little farther away from him. He doesn't mind, he gets that they have business things that are secrets.   
In the other end of the room, Adam approved a few changes Brian and Roger wanted to do. 

"So... GFG, who's he?" Brian asked with a small smirk like he wanted a more specific answer than he and Roger got earlier. 

"I really don't know. I don't where we're at with him" Adam admitted and glanced at Sauli who was now focusing on his stage outfits in the corner of the room. 

Adam smiled. Almost automatically. 

"Life has taught us a lot, Adam" Roger said then, "You're still young. You have a lot to learn from life. Me and Brian has seen a lot of things, experienced a lot of things. And from what I've seen, I'd dare to say you got it bad for him" 

Adam chuckled, shrugging. He doesn't really dare to admit anything. When he's protecting himself from too big hopes, the possible lose is not so bad if it happens. 

"You're like a little brother to us. Or more of like a god son" Brian said, "God fathers give great advice in life. And I advice you to keep a hold on things which matter the most while you still can. Because nothing is definite"

Adam bit his lip. He knows that Brian and Roger knows the definition of that more than well. 

"And when something can bring you a smile so wide you've had on a few days already,,, Don't let go of the reason behind it" Roger added, nodding his head towards Sauli quite meaningfully. 

Brian nodded, agreeing. 

"And the jet has some extra room in it if he's interested" 

"Oh no, no, no, guys no. I don't think he needs that. He has his own ride to the next stop" Adam insisted right away. 

"Oh don't be ridiculous. He's your guest and since he wants to see the last few shows he will travel as greatly as we do" Roger smiled, "And I think he's already trying to get in to the royal family" He grinned when he saw Sauli eyeing Adam's crown. 

Adam glanced to his direction and chuckled softly.

"Okay. Whatever you say" 

"That's what we say" Brian said, patting Adam on the shoulder, "See you later" He smiled. 

Adam nodded, watching as Brian left the room with Roger. 

Adam had his hands in the back pockets of his pants when he turned around to look at Sauli instead. Sauli hadn't even noticed Brian and Roger left.

Adam walked to him and wrapped his arms around Sauli from behind. 

"You're touching my stuff" He informed, lips pressed against Sauli's ear. 

"Just watched. Didn't touch" Sauli said immediately and put the crown back on the table. Adam laughed, kissing the side of Sauli's neck. 

"Bri and Roger want you to fly with us" 

"What? Adam, no. You know I have my things arranged already" Sauli said, placing his hands on top of Adam's arms and felt his skin. The slight, ginger hair felt just enough tickly. 

"I know. But I'm still asking you to join us"

Sauli sighed, stroking Adam's hand with his thumb. 

"I don't want people to think that I'm using you somehow"

Adam squeezed Sauli's body against his a little tighter. 

"You're not. And I know that. Does others even matter?"

"Well, no,,, but..."

Adam turned Sauli around so he could look at him in the eyes. 

"When we started dating, people thought you're after my money. Even some of my 'fans' thought you were not here for me genuinely. Since when have you cared about that? You and I both knew what was the real deal"

Sauli looked at the floor, then at Adam and again at the floor. 

"But now you've gotten more recognization. And I just don't need any private jet rides, five-star-hotels or anything. Since the beginning I've cared about you and you only. You're not the 'singer Adam Lambert' or 'The new frontman of Queen' to me, you're something more. And I think some people have hard time believing that"

Adam smiled, putting his palms on both sides of Sauli's face and looked at him in the eyes as soon as Sauli slowly dared to look up. 

"Then let them have as hard time as they want to have. That's their problem, not yours or mine. Not ours"

Sauli nodded, small smile on his lips. 

"Besides, they just don't know one very important thing" Adam said, letting his hands fall from Sauli's face and grabbed the crown from the table, " _You _are _my_ champion" he said as he put the crown on Sauli's head. __

__It was big, falling on the ridge of Sauli's nose. They both laughed._ _

__"The feeling is mutual" Sauli said, lifting the crown with his finger to see Adam, "You've been my champion for years already"_ _


End file.
